Dans la mort, le sacrifice
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Pour l'un d'entre eux, demain n'arrivera pas.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Demain n'arrivera jamais" en deux heures. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !**

**J'ai tout de suite pensé à Dragon Age Origins et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour écrire pour la première fois sur ce fandom.**

**Ce texte est dédié à Taranis K, Illheart et Phoenix Penna, qui m'ont fait découvrir le jeu et je ne les en remercierais jamais assez !**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Bioware**

* * *

Vous n'aviez jamais vraiment parlé entre vous de ce qui arriverait après l'Enclin. Tu ignorais même si vous y survivriez, mais l'espoir était tout ce qui te faisait tenir, lorsque les cauchemars t'assaillaient ou que le découragement te gagnait. Vous aviez songé à reconstruire la Garde des Ombres en Férelden, évidemment, cependant cela vous semblait à tous deux inaccessible. Vous étiez trop jeunes, aucune de vous ne savait comment se préparait l'Union. Alors tu avais sans cesse repoussé l'échéance de cette discussion et Alistair l'avait tout autant évitée. Il fuyait cette responsabilité, qui pourtant vous incombait.

Vous aviez préféré profiter des petits moments de bonheur et de tendresse que vous partagiez avec joie. Tu savais au fond que vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû, que Wynne avait peut-être raison de penser que cela vous détruirait, que le rôle que vous partagiez était plus important que les élans de vos cœurs.

Mais tu avais déjà trop perdu : tes parents, ton domaine, ton frère dont tu n'avais jamais eu de nouvelles, sans doute mort à Ostagar comme tant d'autres. Alors tu avais refusé de perdre en plus l'amour d'Alistair qui te donnait la force de continuer.

Entêtée. Ce mot autrefois affectueux dans la bouche de ton frère te définissait parfaitement, mais ce trait de ton caractère te donna le coup de grâce, alors que Riordan annonçait pourquoi seul un Garde des Ombres pouvait tuer l'Archidémon.

L'un d'entre vous devait mourir. Et ton cœur chuta dans des abysses sombres pour éclater en mille morceaux. L'un d'entre vous. Tu te détestas en priant silencieusement Andrasté de guider la main de Riordan pour achever l'ancien dieu corrompu et non celle d'Alistair. Tu ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il meurt et déjà, ton choix était fait. Plutôt toi que lui.

Il saisit ta main alors que vous sortiez et plongea ses yeux dans les tiens. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour vous comprendre. Désespoir, tristesse, déchirement. Wynne avait raison, tu aurais dû y mettre un terme bien plus tôt pour éviter de telles souffrances. Tes doigts tremblèrent et il les serra dans les siens, si fort. Mais la chaleur de ses paumes ne t'empêchait pas d'avoir froid. L'un d'entre vous était condamné et égoïstement, tu priais pour que le Créateur ne le rappelle pas auprès de lui.

Vous n'aviez jamais parlé de ce qui arriverait après l'Enclin et finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Pour vous deux, un lendemain n'existerait pas. Mais ce soir… Tu ne voulais pas perdre une seule seconde à t'apitoyer, à maudire le destin qui vous déchirerait.

— Viens… le supplias-tu.

Dans ta voix, un sanglot se retint d'éclater, mais Alistair n'était pas dupe une seule seconde. Il acquiesça et tu te dirigeas vers tes quartiers, ignorant Morrigan qui cherchait à te parler. Tu ne voulais pas perdre un seul instant de plus. Il s'agissait de votre dernière nuit. Lorsque l'aube viendrait, il n'y aurait plus deux amoureux, mais deux Gardes des Ombres prêts à remplir leur devoir, quel qu'en soit le prix déchirant.

À peine avez-vous passé la porte que tu l'embrassas à perdre haleine, tes mains caressant son visage pour fixer ses traits dans ta mémoire. Et vous vous redécouvriez pour la dernière fois. Il n'y aura peut-être pas de lendemain pour l'un ou l'autre, alors tu tentas de n'avoir aucun regret, aucun non-dit entre vous. Et ces mots que tu as retenus durant tout le voyage, montrant ton affection par tes gestes et tes sourires, toi qui n'avais jamais été une grande oratrice avant cette guerre, tu lui murmurais à quel point tu l'aimais, à quel point il t'avait aidé à avancer. S'il n'avait pas été là, combien de fois aurais-tu abandonné ? Face à Connor, face aux loups-garous, combien de fois aurais-tu choisis la voie de la facilité au lieu de celles de tes convictions ?

Nul sourire ce soir-là sur vos visages fatigués alors que vous vous enlaciez, mais des sillons de larmes amères et rageuses. Cet amour qui te donnait des ailes était en train de te brûler. Malgré les bras autour de ton corps, ton corps était froid comme la neige qui recouvrait en hiver ton ancienne maison.

Tu étais déjà morte. Même si Riordan se sacrifiait, une part de toi aura disparu ce soir. Comment avais-tu pu penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un lendemain avec celui que tu aimais ? L'espoir qui réchauffait ta poitrine avait été réduit en cendres ce soir et tu savais que même si, par la volonté du Créateur, vous surviviez tous deux, tu n'aurais de cesse de craindre que ton devoir t'arrache Alistair.

Cette peur qui enserrait ta poitrine dans un étau de véridium t'empêcha de trouver le sommeil après votre dernière étreinte. Tu sentis Alistair se relever, mais tu n'osas pas le suivre. Déjà, tu devais te détacher de lui. Si tu te retournais, tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas le laisser partir. Tu retins un sanglot quand un doigt recourbé caressa la courbe de ton cou et que ses lèvres se posèrent une dernière fois sur tes cheveux. Ta main se serra sous les draps et tu voudrais l'enlacer encore et ne plus jamais le relâcher.

Pourtant, la porte se referma sans que tu n'eus bougé. Ton devoir avant ton cœur, peu importait à quel point c'était dur. Tu voudrais hurler, mais seul un gémissement étouffé par l'oreiller résonna dans la chambre. Tu devais dormir, même si le sommeil te fuyait. La survie du monde reposait sur les épaules des Gardes des Ombres, désormais.

— Dans la guerre, victoire. Dans la paix, vigilance. Dans la mort, sacrifice, récitas-tu du bout des lèvres.

Tu fermas les yeux, un dernier sanglot secouant ton corps avant que tu n'essuies les traces de tes larmes. Qu'importe le prix, c'était ton devoir et tu l'avais accepté en participant à l'Union. Alors tu t'efforças de te reposer.

Et lorsque l'aube sanglante se leva, tu descendis, tes yeux étincelants de détermination. Tu n'accordas pas un regard à Alistair, même si c'était physiquement douloureux de faire comme s'il n'était rien. Anora était bien plus douée que toi à ce petit jeu, pensas-tu avec amertume.

Aujourd'hui, Riordan, Alistair ou toi verrait son destin s'achever. Pour l'un d'entre vous, demain n'arrivera jamais.

Alors tu inspiras en arrivant aux portes de Dénérim, un calme résigné s'emparant de ton corps. Tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'Alistair ne rejoigne pas les côtés d'Andrasté durant la bataille. Ce sera Riordan ou toi qui tuera l'Archidémon, tu t'en fis la promesse.

Et dans ton dos, tu ne vis pas Alistair et Morrigan échanger un regard, rempli d'une promesse dont tu n'as pas encore connaissance.

* * *

**Je sais, dans le jeu, Morrigan parle du sombre rituel à Cousland et non à Alistair, mais je me suis toujours dis qu'elle aurait pu lui en parler et lui accepter pour sauver celle qu'il aime, dans le cas où on le romancerait. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que la seconde personne vous a pas trop dérangé - me demandez surtout pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce point de vue, c'est venu tout seul X) - et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je ne mords pas !**

**(et j'ai des cookies, aussi)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à peluche !**


End file.
